


My Ass

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Kink, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Emissary Stiles Stlinski, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Female Stiles Stilinski, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Icecream Sex, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Older Derek Hale, Older Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Squirting, True Love, Werewolf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love my ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Love My Ass (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a two-parter Sterek lemon fic'.  
> Hope you like it!

"Motherfucker!" Stiles winced, hissing out through gritted teeth as she tried to swipe away the now dried blood staining almost her entire left shoulder and arm.

"C'mere, idiot." Derek smiled fondly as he walked over to her. "You're not supposed to rub the wound. You'll make it bleed more."

"You're insulting me after I saved your stupid, furry ass? ...Again." Stiles pouted.

Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smirking smugly as he took the handtowel from her. "You love my ass."

Stiles scoffed lightly. "Don't try to change the subject. That's irrelevant." She stated snootily.

"No, it's not." Derek chuckled as he stood behind her. He then began to lightly dab over the small, but still rather bloody slashes across her left shoulder blade. "It's the reason you keep saving my ass - 'cause you love it."

Again, Stiles scoffed. Though, she was trying to hide a smirk of her. "Well, yes, that, too. But I also need you to help me keep Scotty outta trouble, 'cause he's a real handful sometimes."

Derek scoffed quietly. "You're a real handful." He corrected, leaning forward and quickly nipping at her earlobe and smirking in satisfaction when she let out a surprised, little squeal.

"Too much for Alpha Hale?" Stiles teased, shooting him an all too innocent look over her shoulder.

"Nope." Derek chirped, grinning to himself as he cleared the last of the blood from her flesh.

"All done?" Stiles asked.

"Nope." Derek chirped again. "Turn around."

Stiles did as she was told, glancing curiously up at him. "Wha -"

Derek leaned down and placed his lips over hers in a brief, but sweet kiss before she could even really open her mouth.

Stiles blinked rapidly for a couple of seconds, looking slightly bewildered. But content. Always content when sourwolf was with her. No matter what.

"All done." Derek chimed, shooting her that infamous (cocky) Alpha grin. He then turned away from her and made his way across their bedroom.

Stiles pouted to herself, but thought better of retaliating. No. She would get her revenge. Immediately.

Derek rummaged through the large dresser, grabbing a pear of sweat pants. "I'm gonna take a piss." He announced, making his way towards the small on-suit bathroom.

"You're disgusting." Stiles wrinkled her nose in disgust, only earning a laugh from the werewolf as he shut the door behind him.

Stiles smirked mischievously to herself as she padded over to the bed, switching the light off along the way. In the dark, she quickly slipped off her sweaty tank top and her skinny jeans, as well as her panties, leaving her completely naked.

"Derek," She called out, just loud enough so that he could hear.

"Yeah?" He called back almost instantly.

"I'm going to the kitchen. You want anything?" She asked, already making her way towards the door.

"Water! Thanks!" Derek yelled lightly back.

"Got it!" Stiles chirped.

Pff. Yeah... He wasn't getting that water.

+

Derek was already bored.

He'd been watching crappy late night T.V. and Stiles had been in the fricking kitchen for ages.

What the fuck was she even doing in there!?

Derek scowled, both curious and annoyed as he finally hauled himself out of bed and out of the room.

As usual, he snuck silently through their small apartment until he reached the kitchen. He poked his head slowly around the corner, his eyes widening slightly as he spotted his mate perched on one of the countertops with a large tub of icecream situated between her thighs. Though, it was the fact that she was completely and shamelessly naked (as she continued shove large spoonfuls into her mouth) that instantly caught his undivided attention.

"Stiles - what're you doing?"

Stiles grinned, not even bothering to look up at him. "Y'know, it's rude to spy."

Derek shot her a rather pathetic glare. He hated it when she used her freaky sixth sense ability on him. Although, he kept his mouth shut about it, because it was only fair when he did the same thing to her.

"Want some?" Stiles chirped, her large, amber orbs twinkling over at him.

Automatically, Derek's gaze drifted down to the tub between her thighs. He then lifted his eyes quickly back to her own, arching a brow as the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

Stiles' heart skipped several beats at the heated look he was now giving her, but somehow she remained collected. "I saved you a little bit."

And that was all it took before Derek was stalking over to her like he was going to fricking eat her.

Well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad...

Somehow, someway, Stiles managed to ignore the fact that his large, warm hands were now placed lightly over both her knees. Her plan was failing, it seemed. Ugh.

"Well? Are you gonna share or not?" Derek asked, his voice low and slightly raspy.

'Share? Wha - oh - icecream. Right...' Stiles dipped the spoon back into the tub before slowly lifting it up to his mouth.

Derek slowly leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers as he took the spoon into his mouth. And just as slowly, eyes still on hers, he pulled back, his hands giving her knees a gentle squeeze as he did.

Stiles groaned quietly. "Ugh. I hate you." She whined, shoving the spoon back into the half empty tub before shoving both aside. Yeah. Her plan of revenge had backfired. Big time.

Derek smirked triumphantly as she grabbed the waistband of his sweat pants and pulled him closer. He gripped her knees, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter and closer to him as she linked her arms around the back of his neck and pulled his head down for a heated kiss.

"God..." Stiles gasped lightly, pulling him closer with her legs. "Fuck me, Derek. Fuck me, now." She whispered in a hurry, her hands quickly slipping over his shoulders and down his chest.

As his keen nose twitched lightly with the scent of her arousal increasing, Derek let out a low, rumbling growl. He then leaned down for another heated, though, shorter kiss. Reluctantly, he pulled away, his forehead resting against hers. "I wanna try something first." He grumbled, his now black orbs staring intensely back at her own.

And even through her horniness, Stiles was still curious. "What?" She mumbled back, narrowing her eyes playfully.

Derek simply smirked as he slowly leaned away from her.

Stiles arched a brow as he watched him lean over, grabbing the tub of icecream. Her eyes widened slightly as he then proceeded to shove whatever icecream was left in large spoonfuls. "Hey! You greedy bastard!" She whined, slapping him in the chest and glaring at him. "What the hell, Derek?"

"You'll probably like this, so shut up." Derek chirped with an amused grin as he tossed the now empty tub and spoon back onto the counter.

"'Probably'?" Stiles frowned, looking a little confused. "Wha -"

Derek grabbed both her knees again, pulling her towards him as he leaned down for another kiss. His cold tongue licked its way into her mouth, earning a small moan from his mate. He then pulled away, smirking triumphantly at her slightly dazed expression.

"Oh..." Stiles breathed, her cheeks already flushing at the mere thought.

"Yeah..." Derek slid his hands up her thighs, slowly parting them a little further before dropping to his knees.

Stiles inhaled sharply at the first long, flat (and very chilly) swipe of his tongue across the entire length of her slit. "Oh, holy fuck..." She then took a deep breath, her hands stretched out on the counter behind her to keep her steady.

Derek gripped her thighs a little tighter, holding her in place as he leaned forward for another lick. He pulled back enough to grin up at her when she let out a loud gasp, her legs jerking slightly. "Good?"

"Fuck, yes," Stiles hissed, glancing down at him with desperate eyes. "Keep going."

And that's exactly what the Alpha did...


	2. More Icecream (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We definitely shoulda bought more icecream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I changed my mind - this story will now be a three-parter instead.  
> Because I can.  
> And because I'm still a tease.  
> ;)
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Let me know?  
> Thanks!

Stiles inhaled a sharp gasp as the Alpha flicked the tip of his cold tongue over her clit a few times. Her legs jerking, her hips jutting forward and her arms buckling behind her. Forcing weight onto her right (and non-wounded) arm and brought her other arm up, her hand darting to the top of his head, her fingers lacing tightly through his short, black tufts of hair.

Derek clamped his mouth over her swollen nub, growling lowly into her slippery flesh. He gave a couple of harsh sucks, absolutely revelling in the loud and throaty moan that escaped passed her lips.

"Oh, my, fuck..." Stiles panted lightly, her fingers tugging at his hair and earning another growl - which in return, made her shudder and moan in delight once again.

"Yeah," Derek groaned, voice all hoarse and throaty as he pulled back just enough for his heated breath to tickle over her pink (delicious) flesh. "We definitely shoulda bought more icecream." He grunted, already feeling like his entire was on fucking fire. Though, in the most wonderful way. Ever.

"You -" Stiles panted heavily now, her eyes narrowing pathetically down at him. "You definitely should not stop right now. Seriously, just stop - stop talking..." She whispered impatiently.

Derek smirked broadly before dipping his head back down and sealing his lips over her aching clit once again. With one hand still on her thigh, keeping her still, he slid his other hand down, slipping two fingers into her soaking heat, immediately curling them and finding that special spot inside of her.

"Oh, y-yes..." Stiles whispered, her heart stuttering and her stomach fluttering with the added sensation.

Derek pulled his mouth from her, his fingers still curled inside her tight hole. "Right there?" He rumbled lowly, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"Uhfuh - fuck, you know where!" Stiles tried to sound annoyed, though, in reality, she knew she probably sounded like a fricking cat being raped.

Seriously, this beautiful bastard was good with his mouth. A little too good.

Which annoyed her in itself. Though, not enough to complain...

Clearly.

Derek's smirk simply widened as he began to rub a little faster against her g-spot.

"Mmm, yeah..." Stiles' panting grew heavier a lot quicker now as she felt him press a little firmer against the spot. "Fuck, keep going, don't stop..." She breathed out in a hurry.

Derek let out an almost pained sounding groan as he felt her practically gushing around his fingers now. He leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lick up all of her escaping juices, growling softly into her swollen flesh.

"D-Derek, I'm - I'm gonna -"

"Yeah." Derek growled lowly as he glanced up at her darkened gaze (that matched his own). "Gonna squirt for me, Genim?" He asked, managing a small smirk as he kept his eyes on hers.

"Oh - FUCK! DEREEEK!" Stiles let out a loud and rather shrill squeal that had the werewolf wincing slightly. Her entire form lurched forward, her arms flying around and wrapping tightly around the back of his neck.

Derek caught her with very little effort at all, his free hand sliding around her waist. He pulled her close, her entire body shaking violently against his own.

Stiles let out a line of small gasps as he continued to ride her through her orgasm. And she could already feel the next - oh, no - really!?

"Derek," She whined, almost sobbing now as her second climax quickly creeped up on her. "Oh, G-God..."

"Fuck. Yeah - do it again." Derek gripped her waist tighter, his fingers speeding up once again. He groaned quietly at the sound of his palm slapping lightly against her soaking, aching clit.

Stiles yelped pathetically through her second orgasm and then instantly whimpered loudly through her third.

"Fuck, Stiles, you squirt so good for me. So fucking good... So fucking perfect..." Derek grunted lowly, giving her shoulder an affection nip with blunt, human teeth.

Stiles limply reached down, grabbing his wrist. "S-stop... I c-can't 'nymore..." Her legs then jerked one last time as he slowly pulled his soaking hand from her.

Derek placed both his hands on her ass, gently setting her back on the counter. He then chuckled when she tighten both her arms and legs around him, defiant to let go. And in "retaliation", he gave her ass a slightly rough squeeze and grinned triumphantly when she jumped and squealed quietly in protest.

Stiles grunted in annoyance, barely able to muster up the strength to grab his right nipple between her teeth and give a sharp tug back in "revenge".

Pff. Revenge...

"Ow! Hey!" Derek leaned forward, snarling softly into the crook of her shoulder before giving her a bite back. And again, he grinned triumphantly when she squealed - and a lot louder this time.

"Okay - stop." Stiles grumbled.

"The neighbours are gonna think I'm abusing you." Derek mused, smirking smugly.

"Good. 'Cause it's true." Stiles chirped, smirking smugly back up at him.

Derek arched a brow, a look of disbelief crawling onto his (stupid) pretty face. "Well, it didn't seem that way when my mouth was on your pretty, little pussy." He stated all too casually.

Stiles' felt her entire pussy twitch at his words.

And it's not like they didn't do the whole dirty talk thing. It was just that it was usually just her partaking in the whole dirty talk thing.

Though, lately, the Alpha seemed a lot more... Vocal.

And the whole thing where Derek fucked the way he fought - hard and endlessly, like he would die otherwise - really helped, too.


	3. Like Warm Champagne (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can make you pop so good, like warm champagne and you won't even be able to make a sound..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so seriously, I know I said this story would only have three chapters - well, I'm having such fun writing it, I figured I'd drag it out a little bit more to make the last chapter into two.  
> And to be honest, I'm not all too good at writing these kind of scenes, but it's still just a bit of fun.  
> ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Thanks!

"You're a dirty puppy." Stiles mumbled as she attempted to bury her red raw face into the werewolf's bare chest.

And it was amazing really - how after nearly seven years of being together, he could still make her blush so fricking easily. Annoying. But still amazing.

Derek puffed out a quiet chuckle, his hands slowly and purposefully crawling from her ass, up her back. He settled one hand on her waist, the other reaching up to cup her cheek, making her pull back to look up at him. He leaned down, pressing a slow, but sweet kiss to her lips, his hand sliding to the back of her neck and squeezing gently.

Stiles - as always, because just look at him - kissed back eagerly. Her hands practically clawing at his prickly stubbled cheeks, pulling him as close as fricking possible.

Derek pulled back with a breathless laugh. "Slow the fuck down."

Stiles shot him a pathetic glare. "No. Fuck you. We can do slow later. I need you now." She breathed out in a hurry before locking her arms around the back of his neck and pulling his lips back to her own.

Derek smirked against her mouth, though, it was soon wiped clean off when the kiss grew hungrily in a matter of seconds. His hands - moving of their own accord - slipped back down to her asscheeks, giving a rough squeeze as his hips jerked against her own.

Stiles pulled away with a small gasp when she felt his hard-on press against her already aching heat. "Fuck..." She breathed before pressing her mouth up to his again. As they shared another heated kiss, Stiles slid her hands back down his chest, then his rock hard (like seriously, oh, my fucking God) stomach, reaching the waistband of his sweatpants.

And before Derek could even register what was happening, her hands were already wrapped around his dick.

Stiles absolutely swooned at the choked out noise the Alpha made as she began to stroke his length at an agonizingly slow pace. "Ohh, Der - is this all for me?" She practically purred out the words as she glanced up at him with those large, amber jewels.

Derek's own eyes quickly bled into a ruby red, briefly glowing before they fluttered shut altogether. "Fuck... Stiles -" He inhaled sharply, his head falling forward onto her shoulder as she tugged firmly upwards, gently twisting the head of his dick.

"I can make you pop so good, like warm champagne and you won't even be able to make a sound..." Stiles reached a hand further down to cup his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze and she grinned to herself when he let out a low groan. And when he began to thrust his hips forward, she simply wrapped her legs around the back of his ass, hauling him in close.

"Mm, fuck, yeah..." Derek let out another groan, his hands gripping her ass tightly as he continued to rut against her like some fucking uncontrollable pup'.

Stiles simply sped her efforts up, one hand one his dick, tugging gently, but firmly, her other hand practically rolling his balls around like she was rolling a couple of dice.

A couple of really big dice...

"Mmn, f-fuck, Stiles..." Derek hissed, gently nipping at the tender flesh right under her ear, his nose filling from the small pocket of her scent.

Stiles shivered, turning her head to spread feather light kisses down the side of his jaw. "Does that feel good, Der?" She whispered against his ear before nipping at his earlobe. "Does it feel good when I touch you like this? Or does it feel better when you jerk yourself off instead?" Stiles grinned - because of course, she knew she had already cracked him. "Bigger hands and all... Strong, Alpha hands... Hands that can make me squirt 'til I can't even breathe anymore..."

And from God knows where - Derek managed to muster up enough self-control to cease his movements altogether. His mouth smothered hers in a searing kiss, his pushing passed her lips to wrestle with her own. His hands left her ass altogether - for the moment - and reaching for the her wrists.

Stiles allowed him to remove her hands, smirking knowingly as she watched his hurried actions intently.

Derek reached for the waistband of his sweatpants, quickly shoving the material down just enough to pull out his incredibly hard and almost painfully aching member. He kept one hand wrapped around his dick, slowly tugging himself off, slipping his other back between her thighs.

Stiles moaned quietly, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Her hands flew his shoulders, trying to steady herself, her hips moving forward of their accord.

Derek leaned down for another kiss, short, but still sweet. "Tell me," He let out another low groan as he rubbed the head of his dick against her slippery slit.

Stiles shuddered violently as he continued to run his length along her aching core. "D-Derek -"

"Tell me," Derek grumbled out, his voice incredibly low and firm now. "- How you want me to fuck you."

Stiles whimpered, her body still shaking as he continued to rub painfully slow against her. "H-hard - fuck me hard. Now!"

"Oh, I'll fuck you hard. I always do." Derek smirked slightly, his gaze never leaving hers.

Stiles could only manage to narrow her eyes (still pathetically) back up at him.

Derek's smirk widened a little. "You want dirty talk," He stated simply, leaning down for a brief kiss. "So be creative."

Stiles rolled her eyes this time. She then locked her ankles around the small of his back, pressing the tip of his dick into her soaking hole. "I'm pretty creative when you fuck me, sourwolf." She breathed out as they shared a low moan of utter delight. "So stop fucking stalling."

Derek - seriously like, how the fuck? - managed another - more amused - smirk. "Bossy little Spark."


	4. Only Ever You (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only ever you... My mate... All mine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, finally!  
> :)

Derek slid his hands around to his mate's asscheeks, giving them a gentle squeeze as he pulled her nude form closer to his. He leaned forward, gently nosing and nipping at the base of her neck and letting out an appreciative purring sound when she tilted her head back further for the Alpha.

"Derek..." Stiles half whined, half whispered, her eyes half open.

Derek silenced her by placing his lips over her own in a smothering, but chaste kiss.

Stiles hands quickly slid over his shoulders and around the back of his neck, his hair twisting through her fingers as she pulled him closer.

Derek growled softly against her mouth, his hands gripping her asscheeks a little tighter.

Stiles sighed deeply into the kiss, her arms tightening around his neck in response and pulling him impossibly close.

Derek pulled away a moment later, his forehead resting lightly against her's. "Love you." He mumbled, his eyes glued ever-intently to her's.

Stiles smiled brightly, practically beaming. "I love you, too, sourwolf."

Derek rolled his eyes at the nickname, fighting the urge to smile by leaning in for another, deeper kiss.

Stiles broke away a few moments later with a gasp, her entire body shivering as his long, hard length was pressed against her already slippery slit.

Derek held her asscheeks firmly, deeply enjoying the soft flesh in his hands as he held her in place. He leaned down for another kiss then, as he shifted his hips just close enough.

"Mmn, fuck, so good..." Stiles breathed as he finally entered her. Her heart practically beating out of her chest now as he rapped her legs around his waist.

Derek let out a deep groan when he felt her heels digging into his bare asscheeks, causing his aching dick to slide all the way into her ever-welcoming warmth. He stilled himself for a few moments, allowing her to adjust to his size.

"Okay, okay, now, fuck me now." Stiles whispered out in a hurry, her fingernails digging into the tops of his impressively broad shoulders and her heels digging into his asscheeks.

Derek let out another low groan before obliging. He pulled out slowly, his jaw set before he snapped his hips forward once, twice, three times, each time, causing her to whimper.

"Faster... Fuck, h-harder..." Stiles whispered, panting lightly.

Again, Derek obliged, more than willing, his movements picking up in pace. He gripped her asscheeks firmly, lifting her off of the kitchen counter and pressing her entire body against his. As her thighs rested lightly on top of his forearms, the wolf continued to thrust up into her hard and fast.

"D-Derek..." Stiles' panting grew heavier, her embrace growing tighter.

"You feel so fucking good, Genim... Such a perfect little pussy... So fucking tight... So fucking warm... So fucking wet... So fucking sweet... All for me." Derek said, his voice low and his black eyes staring intensely up at hers.

Stiles merely nodded and moaned loudly in response, her heart hammering inside her chest as he continued to thrust against her.

And he could never possibly understand the things she felt whenever he said her real name like that. And also, the fact that he only ever used her real name in the "bedroom" - like some saucy, little secret between just the two of them - really did turn her on.

Stiles clawed at his shoulders as she began to bounce herself against him, meeting his thrusts.

Derek groaned loudly at the sound of their flesh smacking and it only made him thrust faster and harder. He was so fucking turned on that he couldn't even control eyes from glowing red. His teeth followed, elongated into canines. He released his grip on her ass just enough that his claws didn't break her flesh.

"Mmn, Derek, so close..." Stiles whispered, gently nipping at his earlobe as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"S-Stiles," Derek let out a low groan, followed by a verse of whimpers, his claws lightly pinching her asscheeks.

Stiles shivered violently as she rocked her entire body against his. "Yeah, baby, c-cum with m-me - oh, fu - mmn..." She could feel that familiar heat building rapidly deep within, it was only a matter of moments now.

"S-Stiles, I'm - I'm gonna..."

Stiles gasped, her eyes widening slightly as she felt the head of his cock swelling deep inside of her quivering pussy. Her entire body tingling, her skin humming in utter delight.

Derek glanced up at her, his burning red eyes, though, there was a doubting in his expression, his brow slightly creased with worry.

Stiles smiled softly down at him, seizing her movements for a moment. Her hands flew to his face, cupping his cheeks, her fingers gently playing with the light amount of soft fur there. "You don't ever have to hide from me." She whispered against his lips in between a couple of soft, but chaste kisses. "I love you... All of you."

Derek merely nodded, his eyes slightly widened in awe up at this magnificent little human. He gulped silently, half nervous and half excited as he watched her expression darken slightly.

Stiles' lips slowly curled into a devious, little smirk, one that made his cock twitch, causing the both of them to gasp lightly. Stiles, however, quickly collected herself, her hands slowly sliding back down to rest on top of his shoulders.

"Stiles," Derek breathed, panting lightly as he clutched her asscheeks a little tighter. He didn't want to freak her out, but if he didn't regain at least a little self-control, then he could be faced with a very embarrassing situation. Mainly for him, anyway.

"Derek," Stiles cut him off, her voice low and stern, her eyes boring down into his. "I want you to fuck me, like the Alpha you are..."

"Stiles," Derek repeated, his tone holding a slightly warning this time. Though, it was severely strained. A lot like his dick right now.

Stiles merely grinned mischievously at him. "You wanted me to be creative..." She shot him an innocent expression.

Derek glared half-heartedly up at him, trying very hard to ignore the way her tight pussy clench his dick every few moments. And he could still feel the head of his dick slowly swelling, even without fricking moving.

"Mmn, yeah..." Stiles whispered as she slowly began to rock her body against his once again.

"S-Stiles," Derek whimpered as his hips jerked towards hers of their own accord. "Gonna k-knot you..."

Stiles moaned loudly. "Mmn, I know, baby..." She breathed, her arm rapping around his neck once again.

Derek groaned, both relieved to find that she was more aroused rather than freaked out and himself aroused on by the fact that she was turned on and wildly so. "W-wanna knot you s-so bad... Only y-you..." His palms dug further into her asscheeks, his forehead falling limply to her shoulder. "Only ever you... My mate... All mine..." He mumbled, growling lowly as he gently nipped at her throat.

Stiles tightened her arms around his neck, her thighs around his lean hips. "Yes, do it, mmn -" She turned her head to capture his lips with her own in a hurried, but heated kiss. "Derek," She breathed, her black eyes glued to his own. "I want you to fuck your Alpha knot into my pussy until you make me squirt..." She merely grinned slyly when he shot her a rather pained look. "Want it so bad..." She purred, purposefully sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, knowing that it drove him crazy.

Derek let out a rather animalistic groan, his hips snapping forward without his permission. Although, he continued to thrust into her, harder and faster than before, like a man possessed. "Gonna fill your perfect, little pussy up... Knot you so good... Make your belly so fat with my cubs..."

"Uh-fuh - yes, yes, yes, Derek, fuck!" Stiles gasped loudly, shivering everytime the tip of his swelling member pressed against her sweet spot.

"Feel good, Genim?" Derek shot her a rather dark smirk, one that made her heart flutter so much that she felt as though it had floated up to her throat.

Stiles merely nodded as he grabbed her hips and began to repeatedly effortlessly lift her up and down, slamming her hips against his own.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Derek quickly managed to gasp out.

"Ugh! Just shut up and fuck me, sourwolf!" Stiles glared down at him as she continued to move herself against him.

Derek groaned in response, his movements quickly becoming erratic as he practically began to rut against her like a wolf in heat. "S-Stiles, I, I'm -" He groaned loudly again, his movements becoming a little struggled. "I, I can't -"

"Come 'ere, baby." Stiles whispered, her hands tightening around his neck as she pressed her mouth to his. The kiss was sloppy and desperate as she continued to rock her hips back against his.

Derek growled against her lips, his eyes burning brighter than ever. He slid one hand down to her aching clit, rubbing in tight, quick and hard circles as he continued to thrust against her.

Stiles whined loudly, the sound - in her mind anyway - completely whorish. Though, she really didn't give a flying fuck right now.

"Cum with me, Genim..." Derek growled softly against her lips, careful not to scrape her with his razor-sharp canines. "N-need you t-to -"

"DEREK! FUCK!" Stiles screamed at the top of her lungs just as Derek let rip an almighty roar that literally shook the walls of their apartment to the core.

Thank fuck Stiles had put up that magical barrier. Otherwise, their neighbours really would have though she was being murdered by some large and scary (sexy) beast.

Derek growled and whimpered softly against her lips as his hips continued to jerk of their own accord. His cock throbbed immensely as he panted heavily while resting his forehead against her shoulder.

Stiles moaned softly, utterly spent. And if she weren't, she would have been totally grossed out by the amount of her pussy juice that was dripping down her legs and onto the floor. 'Ugh. Gross... Meh.'

"S-Stiles,"

Stiles glanced up at him with slight concern when he slowly set her back onto the kitchen counter. "Are you okay, Der?" She asked, her hands softly cupping his furry cheeks.

"Y-yeah..." Derek shifted his hips experimentally, earning a loud moan from the both of them. "F-fuck..."

Stiles grinned, unable to help herself.

Derek arched a brow at her, unable to help his curiosity. "What're you smiling for?" He mumbled with a small smile of his own.

Stiles giggled, her hands slipping back around his neck. "Guess what?"

"What?" Derek muttered, reaching forward to gently nip at the tip of her chin.

"You're "stuck" with me." Stiles chirped, clenching her pussy for emphasis.

Derek let out another loud groan, his cock over-sensitive from his still-swelling knot.

And when he shot her a dangerous glare, Stiles merely smiled innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said; I'm not too talented with the smutt, but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> :)


End file.
